one time
by Flipzzy101
Summary: a little ferbella one-shot


**HI ! this is Miss. Graphix with a ferbella story . Oh and i'm giving ferb some more lines than on the show **

Isabella's P.O.V

" Hi ! " i squealed as i walked into the yard with the big oak . ferb looked up glumly . I suddenly remembered . Phineas was at camp this week .

" C'mon cheer up " i said sitting beside him . i stared into his eyes and then looked away . "Isabella ? Do you know what it's like to feel heartbroken ? " he asked and looked up at me . " Yes and well ... you have to move on and find something new to live for ... Why ? " I asked looking straight into his eyes . " gretchen dumped me " He said coldly as if it was my fault .

" oh Ferb i'm so sorry " i said hugging my best freind . He hugged me back . I let him cry onto my head . " Thank you isabella " he said in a muffled voice . I pulled away and looked into his eyes ( Again ! ) i grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him . I could tell he was shocked but he relaxed and put his hands on my neck and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly phineas walked into the back yard . He gasped . I quickly pulled away from ferb . "ferb ... Isabella ... how could you " He asked in utter disbelief . " i thought you were at camp " I said confused . " Well i came back early ! now i find my brother and best freind in the middle of a make-out ! " he sounded furious .

He stomped inside and didn't come back out . " I gotta go calm him down . I'll call you " he said pecking me on the cheek . I smiled and put a hand on my cheek . I sat there for a minute before getting up and walking home .

Phineas's P.O.V

I could not believe them . I flopped down next to candace who was watching TV. " Whats wrong ? " she asked . " I caught Isabella and ferb in the middle of make-out " I shot back . She stifled a laugh . " Thats why you're mad ? isabella and ferbareold enough they can make their own decisions " she said smiling .

Ferb walked inside . I felt my face turn red . " Y'know you could have said you liked isabella ! instead of kissing her ! " i fumed . " she kissed me ! and i'd think you'd be happy for me and isabella ! " he said walking out the door . Candace just stared at me for a minute . She got up " hot head " she whispered " HEY ! " i said realizing who she was calling a hothead

Ferbs P.O.V

I walked over to Isabella's and knocked on the door . Mrs. Garcia opened the door . "Upstairs. in her room " She said before i could ask . " isabella ? " i said slowly knocking on the door . " Come in " i heard her say . I walked in to see her watching nickelodian . I laughed . " Ummm isabella isn't spongebob for 9- year olds ? " i asked

She giggled before saying " so what if it is ? " . I sat down on her bed . " Look i'm so so sorry about Phineas . I really like you isabella . I- " i was cut off . She kissed me even harder than earlier . This time phineas wasn't there to stop us . I kissed her back . We kissed for about a minute before needing to come up for air . She looked at me intently . I Hugged her close to me as we watched Icarly and spongebob .

" isabella ? Do you love me ? " i asked during a commercial . Everything seemed to freeze as she awnsered . " yes " she said looking up at me . She kissed my cheek . " I love you " she whispered into my jacket . I stroked her hair .

" Oh hello phineas ! isa's upstairs with ferb " I heard mrs. Garcia's muffled voice . A minute later he knocked on the door . " come in " Isabella said coldly . When phineas walked in he sighed . " I'm sorry ... i overreacted " he said stating the obvious . Isabella laughed and hugged me again . " It's ok " she said at the same time as me . Phineas turned red and left .

" Now where were we ? " Isabella asked pushing me onto my back . She let her ebony hair fall over her shoulder . She leaned down and kissed me again . I wrapped my arm around her waist while the other was caressing her cheek . We were like that for 2 minutes before we both had to breath . She smirked and began to tease me . About to kiss me and then pulling away again . I couldn't stand it . I pulled her down and kissed her hard . She closed her eyes . We heard a gasp " Isa ?! " i heard her mom shout .

" mom ?! " isabella cried nearly falling off of the bed . " Isa you very well know i like those boys but you will not date them . I won't stand for my little isa to marry him ! " She said much to my dismay . " but i love him mom !" isabella said letting a tear run down her face . Her mother just sighed . " dinner will be ready in 20 minutes " she stated plainly .

Now it was my turn to tease her . While she was registering what had happened i flipped us so now i was on top of her . She squealed as i did this . I lowered my head and as i was about to kiss her i pulled away as if i wasn't sure . She huffed and let me do this before she caught me off gaurd . She grabbed my shirt and french kissed me . I closed my eyes and went along with it . She kissed me harder . Finally we pulled apart and she giggled . I smiled .

She ran a hand throuh my shaggy green hair . I laughed . She looked like a ten year old .  
She made me lower my head down to her mouth " i love you ferb " She whispered .


End file.
